I'll Be There
by starrytearss
Summary: This is an AU oneshot centered around Ray and Neela during Season 12's ' The Gallant Hero and the Tragic Victor'. Please R&R. Enjoy


_This is an AU fic that takes place in Season 12 during and after ' The Gallant Hero and the Tragic Victor'-a reela of course.. Please send me reviews. All kinds are welcome. Enjoy._

_Warning: This contains some major political opinions. They're only mine and more than likely Neela's as well. Please don't take it offensively. _

I'll Be There

It was a dark, cold spring night as she walked down the streets. The stars were shining beyond the wild black yonder, moonlight spilling over her dark figure. The lamplights formed shadows along the streets, shadows of their past. The river alongside her reflected the moon's shine, along with its loyal companions. A cold, bitter breeze accompanied her. Her tear-stained face glistened in the moonlight. Every now and again the bitter wind would strike her face, stinging her body, causing her to pull her coat closer to her. Tears continued to stream down her face. Her lips quivered, and her legs shook. She coughed as the lump in her throat grew thicker. Her delicate fingers trembled.

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care, as long it was _anywhere_ but there. She didn't have a home, so what did it matter? Her husband was dead, deciding it was better to lose his life in a fucking _war_ than living with her safe and sound, away from guns, bombs, and fire-death. A blow of hate swirled inside of her as she thought of him, eating away at what little being she had left. Her eyes were red, swollen with pain and grief. The baggage under them held pools of tears, her mascara long since smudged away. Her dark face was rosy red from the cold and the sobs.

An elderly couple walked by her, passing sympathetic and concerned glances. She looked back at them. A new pool of tears welled up in her eyes, her lips trembling dangerously. That was supposed to be _them_…together. Married for years, having babies, being _happy. _She never imagined herself a widow-especially because of a senseless, absurd war. She felt her insides being torn to sheds. The weight that had been in her chest all day grew heavier, making it harder and harder for her to breathe. Her chest felt like it was collapsing over the tremendous weight, like a dam breaking because the water was too much, flooding it over.

It was all _too _much. Far too much. She lost one-if not the most important person in her life... blown up by a bomb. Her heart took another wrenching blow of pain, and it took every last ounce of strength not to collapse under the pain of it all. That damned video played in her mind over and over, his image flooding it.

_Get married…have babies…_

She was married. She was going to have babies. With _him. _But the problem was- _he _wasn't there anymore. He was dead. Blown to pieces. In a country across the ocean. Fresh tears made their way down her now rough, red cheeks. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. He died fighting for people he never knew. He was a soldier. Why should a soldier, who fought for others, be killed? Blown up by a bomb, of all means. It just wasn't _fair… _She had no home, no family. No _meaning…_ All because of that damned, fucking war…

Suddenly, she looked in front of her. She was standing outside his door. How the _hell _did she get here? She felt her arm lift to the door, and her hand rolling into a fist. Autopilot, she decided. She felt herself knocking on this all too familiar wooden door, waiting. Her breathing was shaky; her chest was heaving, rising and falling far too quickly. Her breathing was shallower, much shallower than it had been. Suddenly, her knees finally gave out. She kneeled on the floor hyperventilating. Despite her numb body, she felt his strong, warm arms encircle her. He knelt on the ground, pulling her into him, rocking her like a child.

' Shh…I know. I know…'

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Please send me some reviews as to how you liked it, how I can improve, etc. Thank you so much._


End file.
